


Небеса и Земля — дом?

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Mysticism, Oh My God, Other, Pain, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Some Humor, Suffering, Torment, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: В мифах со временем часто теряются многие детали. Одна из них о том, что Бог создал пять архангелов.





	1. Chapter 1

«В начале не было ничего. После появилась Тьма: чёрная, злая, холодная, пустая. Тьма была долгие годы, столетия и миллионы лет в одиночестве. Тьма не чувствовала, не думала, не создавала и не разрушала — Тьма существовала.

Однажды среди чёрного ничего появился Он — Свет. Он был ярок и приносил собою жизнь. _Он и есть Жизнь._  Вместе с ним ожила и Тьма.

Свет и Тьма были детьми, росли вместе, познавали себя и своё существование. Познавали искусство мысли и создания. Свет был более активным и стремился осознать себя — Тьма была настроена негативна к любым изменениям в их восприятии. Брат и Сестра; Свет и Тьма; Добро и Зло; Жизнь и Смерть — но тогда Они были лишь детьми, которых окружало бесконечное и бескрайнее Ничего.

Тогда Свет впервые попытался что-то создать. То было чистое белоснежное поле, ведь в мире было только два цвета — белый и чёрный. Поле было невозможно яркое и мягкое на ощупь. Так Свет и Тьма впервые увидели друг друга и в мире заиграли новые цвета: насыщенно-оранжевый, тёмно-зелёный и прозрачно-голубой.

Свет создавал и создавал новые, огромные, ненужные детали, на которые Тьма не обращала внимания. Свет трудился и старался привлечь внимание Тьмы, показать чего достиг, надеясь, что Она сможет оценить Его работы — Тьме было безразлично Его творение. Иногда Она помогала Ему, добавляла что-то от себя, но не более.

Свету было одиноко, очень одиноко. Тогда Он ещё не осознавал, что прошли десятки миллиардов лет от Его появления в Пустоте. Иногда к ним наведывались непрошенные гости из других миров. Их становилось всё больше и больше, Тьма поглощала любого, а Свет пытался создать защиту.

Одиночество наложилось на нужду в постоянной защите — Свету нужны были воины _и семья._

~~Тогда Он не знал, что и того, и другого получить нельзя.~~

Именно в то время Свет создал их, архангелов. Похожих друг на друга, как двойники, ведь _Их_  всегда было двое — Михаила и Аэль…»

_«От и до: история»_  
_Автор неизвестен_


	2. Chapter 2

Небеса всегда были воистину великолепным, непохожим ни на что, местом. Здесь царил мир и покой, которые давно устоялись среди небесных жителей. Глаза не могли нарадоваться пускай столь знакомыми пейзажами, а ангелы не могли не вызывать у старшего архангела гордости. Сильные и храбрые воины, всегда готовые сражаться против иномирцев-врагов Господа, их Отца. Несмотря на то, что угрозы давно не было, Михаил считал, что воины должны быть в боевой готовности всегда и везде, в любое время и в любом месте, поэтому тренировал всех не щадя никого. Его младшие братья — архангелы -были не намного слабее его самого, а ангелы и ангелины показывали очень хорошие результаты, вызывая на его лице лёгкую полуулыбку. Михаил в действительности гордился своими братьями и сестрами. Он мог уверенно сказать, что каждый из них постоит за себя.

Взмах крыльев, порыв ветра, громкие шаги.

— Вот ты где! — звонко воскликнул женский голос, на что архистратиг ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

Кроме неё.

— Я тебя везде ищу, — сообщила девушка, взобравшись на крутой холмик, и развернула за плечо старшего брата к себе. — Ты должен немедленно спуститься со мной вниз, — перехватив его ладонь, она потянула Михаила вниз, вовсе не обращая внимания на его отстранённость и то, что он не сжал руку в ответ. Архистратиг давно смирился с подобной суетливостью сестры и принимает её как нечто неизбежное, как данность от Отца, который его точно за что-то наказывает.

— Что на этот раз? — безучастно спросил он, резко дёрнув сестру в свою сторону, чтобы она не упала в овраг. Девушка ойкнула и неверующе посмотрела на яму, будто она специально появилась, чтобы та упала в неё. — Аэль, — привлёк внимание Михаил, за что был награжден ударом длинных тёмных волос и ожидающего прищуренного взгляда, — зачем ты меня звала?

Она тяжко вздохнула и с новой силой потянула брата сквозь деревья. В конечном счёте они вышли на ещё утром зелёную лужайку, которая в данный момент представляла собой грязную палитру художника. На траве сидели ангелы с самым уникальным образом Эдема за последнее столетие: оранжевые, красные, зелёные, розовые, а кто-то даже стал белоснежным. Безразлично осмотрев предполагающее «поле битвы», Михаил повернул голову к сестре, которая взглядом показывала всю степень своего недовольства к его равнодушию, уперев руки в бока.

— И? — коротко спросил архистратиг.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с Люцифером и Габриэлем, — не терпящим возражения голосом сказала Аэль. Ей бы с таким настроем армией руководить. — Люцифер вырос и больше не слушает меня, а вместе с этим Гейб решил следовать примеру своего старшего брата…

— То есть, — не удержавшись, перебил Михаил, — ты потеряла свой статус «старшей сестры» и просишь меня всё исправить, — но по-прежнему без заинтересованности сказал архангел. Аэль быстро проглотила возмущение, кашлянула и выдохнула через нос.

— Нет, брат, я хочу, чтобы _ты_  пошёл и монотонно объяснил, почему обижать наших младших братьев нельзя.

Михаил нахмурился.

— Почему монотонно?

— Да потому что ты им так нудно расскажешь, что у них на несколько дней желание отпадет напакостить, — терпеливо объяснила Аэль. — Ты же самый старший брат, повлияй на них! — вход пошли не самые стойкие аргументы, но она была в отчаянии.

— А ты самая старшая сестра. Повлияй на них, Аэль, — архистратиг усмехнулся и двинулся обратно в лес под возмущенный вид сестры, которая называла его самыми нелестными прозвищами.

— Забудьте эти слова, — бегло сказала она сидящим неподалёку ангелам, гневным взглядом провожая Михаила. Всплеснув руками, Аэль двинулась к разноцветным ангелам.

Удивительно. До чего же они разные.

Единственные близнецы на Небесах. Архангелы. Михаил и Аэль. Очень похожие внешне: одни чёрные волосы, одни зелёные глаза и одни серые крылья. Хотя, если верить Люциферу, у Аэль крылья с возрастом становились всё светлее, но никто из ангелов не мог этого подтвердить, потому что никогда не видел. По какой-то причине они же единственные, кто скрывал свои крылья от посторонних глаз, поэтому слова Люцифера для многих звучат не слишком убедительно, а Габриэль предпочёл брату оставаться единственным свидетелем сие чуда.

При всей схожести близнецы были единственными, кто серьёзно и с криками ссорился на Небесах. Все ангелы — в том числе младшие архангелы — жили в мире и гармонии, а старшие часто находились в режиме тихой войны. Интересно то, что часто причина их спора остаётся неизвестной, просто на Небесах прекрасная звукопроводимость, так что никому ещё не удалось застать начало ссор. Они буквально были единственные, кто повышали друг на друга голос. Даже поединки Михаила с Люцифером были не такие запоминающееся, как скандалы близнецов. Стоит отдать им честь, что свои обиды и «неподелённое» они оставляют при себе, не заставляя братьев и сестёр выбирать на чью сторону встать.

Почему Отец создал их «одинаковыми», а всех остальных уникальными — от крыльев, до вложенных черт характера — также никто не знал. Простые ангелы точно нет, но, ходил слух, что сами старшие архангелы знают. Первые двое, разумеется. Остальных никто посвящать в тайны старших никто не спешил, как бы Люцифер не пытал их вопросами, те держались на зависть стойко.

Аэль оглянулась по сторонам и посмотрела на ангелов — отмывать их, конечно, ей. Собрав всех ангелов, она повела их к небольшому прозрачному пруду. Толпа из семнадцати ангелов двигалась медленно, то и дело, отвлекаясь на красоту Эдема. Самые молодые ангелы, мысленно Аэль спросила себя, почему она не напрягла этим занятием Анаэль? Или Рафаила? В конце концов, большая часть этих разноцветных «счастливчиков» из его легиона.

Чем больше Бог создает ангелов, тем сложнее их обучать и организовывать. Аэль смиренно прикрыла глаза, принимая свою участь вечность няньки. Как же было легко, когда ей приходилось присматривать за одним лишь Люцифером — _ну, относительно_. А теперь приходится возиться с младшими ангелами, а Люцифер на пару с Габриэлем уже который век вкушают свободу и безнаказанность лишь потому, что Аэль вымотана и в лучшем случае, что может сделать — это лениво их отругать. Архангелина мысленно сделала заметку посетить Отца и попросить приостановить создание младших братьев и сестер, ведь те автоматически становятся частью _её_  легиона.

А ведь когда-то мысль разделения младших была замечательной. Пять легионов на каждого архангела. Новоявленных ангелов делили поровну. И всё было превосходно ровно до того момента пока Бог не стал создавать их в необычайно большом количестве, а ведь их приходилось учить говорить, писать и летать. А кто должен этим всем заниматься? Конечно архангелы, вы ведь уже взрослые, вы справитесь. И в какой-то момент у каждого архангела выработалась своя система обучения. Когда Аэль узнала от испуганного ангела, что Люцифер учит младших летать посредством скидывания с большой высоты, то была возмущенна до последнего перышка в своих крыльях. Люцифер был отправлен в долгую прогулку по Эдему, а после, несколько лет ему приходилось выслушивать претензии Михаила, так как временно провинившийся попал под его опеку; а всех младших забрала себе Аэль вместе с десятком самых первых ангелов. Старших ангелов она обучила енохианской письменности и объяснила, как они будут ей помогать обучать детишек. Было сложно, очень сложно: сначала распредели детей, после раздай учителям, а потом сиди — проверяй, что они накарябали. Аэль как-то предложила Михаилу использовать почерк младших, как специализированный шифр, но брат не оценил шутки.

После отмытого и с улыбкой убежавшего ангела, Аэль глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, опустив веки. Она не спешила вставать с колен, держа в руках простынь, которой вытирала детей. По-хорошему ей бы подняться и пойти найти Анаэль. А лучше Габриэля. А в идеале Люцифера. На языке парочка ласковых словечек вертится в их сторону.

— Странное времяпровождение: сидеть на берегу с закрытыми глазами.

Удача сегодня на её стороне? Аэль рывком встала, со всей злости скрутила простынь и кинула в младшего брата.

— Люцифер! — архангел отшагнул в сторону и снаряд полетел дальше по траектории. Люцифер недоумённо посмотрел на сестру, поверхностно припоминая, где он так накосячил. Вернее, о чём именно сестра узнала? Аэль времени зря не теряла и в два шага преодолела спасительное для архангела расстояние между ними. — А теперь скажи мне, шутник, — она болезненно скрутила брата за ухо, от чего Люцифер сразу вспомнил свои ранние годы жизни и то как часто эта сцена повторялась, — в какой момент в твоей светлой голове появилась мысль одновременно поиздеваться над младшими братьями и старшей сестрой?

— Примерно с момента появления Рафи и Гейба, — не потеряв своего очарования, отшутился архангел. Аэль, однако, юмора не оценила, ещё болезненнее сжав ухо. — Да что я такого сделал?! — откровенно не понимал архангел.

— А кто перекрасил своих братьев во все цвета содержимого теплицы Иешуа?

— Уж не знаю кто, но я на такую банальность не пошёл бы. Сестрёнка, ты меня не знаешь? Я бы скорее провернул подобное с Михаилом, — подозрительно посмотрев в глаза брата, Аэль отпустила его, но отойти не позволила, схватив за руку.

Она медленно, как ни в чем не бывало, начала поправлять его одежду, пока Люцифер обиженно держался за пострадавшее ухо.

— Допустим, я тебе верю, — оставив чужую одежду в покое, Аэль предупреждающе посмотрела в голубые глаза напротив, — однако, если я узнаю, что это был ты, то…

— То — что, сестрёнка? — нагло ухмыльнулся архангел.

Нарывается же, понимает это, но не можешь иначе — в этом весь Люцифер.

Аэль повторила его улыбку и понизила голос:

— Я заставлю тебя проходить все требованные опыты Рафаила, ему как раз нужны _добровольцы._  Затем ты хоть к Отцу за помощью пойдёшь, но научишь мне тридцать ангелочков читать без запинок. Потом пойдёшь перебирать оружие вместе с Михаилом, это я тебе обещаю, — учитывая прошлый опыт обещаний старший сестры, Люцифер не сомневался, что она его выполнит.

Рафаил уже которое тысячелетие пугает своими отварами не только ангелов, но и архангелов, а архистратиг бывает настолько влюблен в своё оружие, что доскональный рассказ о сплавах и обработках умудрился надоесть даже Отцу. Улыбка его как-то мигом пропала.

— Не скучай, _братишка,_  — похлопав того по гладкой щеке, довольная Аэль покинула личное пространство Люцифера и отправилась на поиски Габриэля.

Эдем не такой большой, когда надо спрятаться от злой сестры.


End file.
